


in a world where there's safety in falsehood, i have discovered the one thing that's real

by transzoemurphy



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Apples, Autumn, Children, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Ice Cream Cones, Lowercase, Orchard, THEMSTVE!, apple orchard, apple picking, based off of for forever from dear evan hansen, because no matter how much i deny it, cameo by heather m and mentions of her wife veronica uwu, can i PLEASE get a more content for this ship, deaf female gay character of colour, it b like that, little kids, that song is Undeniably Gay, Á La Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: wendla and martha go out on an ice cream and apple-picking date and it goes even better than either would expect.





	in a world where there's safety in falsehood, i have discovered the one thing that's real

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from bare: a pop opera !!  
> hi both these girls deserve to be happy.   
> oh if u cant tell the lowercase is for.,., most of the fic but if someones talking out loud it’s uppercase jsyk.

wendla rubbed her eyes and tried to see. she'd just woken up, and hadn't really woken up enough to understand what she was seeing. she finally figured out she was being greeted by martha smiling and signing, "wake up!"  
"i love you," she signed, rolling over. "let me sleep."  
martha poked her cheek until she blearily opened one eye. "what?"  
"no!! wake up! i love you! it's apple picking day!"  
"yay! five more minutes!" wendla's hair fell into her face.   
martha laid down next to her girlfriend, rolling over the blankets until she was nearly on top of her before propping herself up and kissing wendla.  
wendla cupped her face, smiling into the kiss, and shifted her hand so her "i love you" pressed into martha's cheek.   
"i love you," martha responded on wendla's shoulder.   
wendla's other hand travelled from the bed to martha's shoulder to her bicep. she tapped a "no" twice against martha's arm, their sign for the other to pull back.  
"what is it?" martha signed with the hand that was on her shoulder.   
"you're strong."  
"i know. kiss?"  
wendla leaned up and kissed her girlfriend, smiling softly as she did so. martha pushed the bedsheets away and settled down on top of wendla, the other girl's thighs between her own, stomachs pressed together. she propped herself up on her elbows and brushed wendla's hair out of the way before pressing steady kisses down her neck.   
"i love you," martha signed again, this time pressing the sign to wendla's waist, below her ribcage but above her hip.   
martha shifted, sitting back on her heels over wendla and intertwining their hands. she smiled for a moment and then pulled wendla up, the other girl laughing as she crashed into martha.  
martha climbed off the bed and grinned, pulling wendla with her. "i love you."  
"stop, shut up," wendla smiled.   
martha grinned at her and wandered over to the mirror, pulling off the shirt she'd been wearing and digging through her side of the closet. wendla went over to her side, pulling out a knee-length black dress with white stars covering the fabric. she pulled it over her head and struggled with the shoulder straps for a moment before standing on her toes to grab her "i'm not ignoring you, i'm just deaf" button and her favourite pink flannel. she put the two on and turned to martha.  
martha had pulled on black jeggings, a dark green panic! at the disco shirt, and her jean jacket, an identical pin to wendla's on the left pocket, along with a gay pride flag, a "rise against racism" pin, and a "blue lives murder" pin. she reached into her pocket and sighed with relief upon feeling the box there. thank god she hadn’t lost it.  
“i love you,” wendla reminded her girlfriend, smiling brightly.  
“your smile is brighter than the stars and moon combined,” martha responded.  
“i love you!” wendla signed again, impossibly more excited, her grin stretching across her face.  
“let’s go,” martha signed. “i have food for the car.”  
“what food?”  
“goldfish.”  
“let’s go,” wendla smiled, darting out of their room and into the kitchen.  
martha followed, grinning, and took her girlfriend’s hand as they walked out to the car.  
“phantom of the opera?” wendla asked.   
martha nodded. although she was profoundly deaf, she loved the vibrations of the music. she was a big fan of musical theatre despite being deaf, and frequently spent all the money she earned paying people to caption bootlegs on youtube so she could enjoy them, a habit wendla put up with begrudgingly as long as she was allowed to spend all her money at sephora.  
wendla hooked her phone up to the aux and turned it up high. the overture began — martha could tell just from the vibrations.  
wendla had taken the driver’s seat and backed out of the driveway, taking a left so they could enjoy the view and drive on a less busy road.  
martha turned to her girlfriend. “we should get ice cream.”  
wendla glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, signing, “where?”  
“a la mode?”  
wendla sighed, a smile growing on her face. she took one hand off the wheel. “okay. yeah. a left on fortress avenue?”  
“yeah.”  
“will you write out our orders?”  
martha nodded and pulled out her notebook from her purse and began writing, nodding her head to the beat of the music as wendla drove.  
ten minutes later found them in the parking lot of a la mode. martha paused the music halfway through the song phantom of the opera and pulled the paper out of the notebook before climbing out of the car.  
wendla read over the note. martha’s handwriting was an odd combination of flowing cursive and absolutely illegible chicken scratch that somehow managed to look aesthetically pleasing while still being barely legible.  
Good morning! My girlfriend and I are both deaf so neither of us speak :) Can we get a medium mint chocolate chip in a cone with rainbow sprinkles and a medium chocolate chip cookie dough in a cone with rainbow sprinkles? Thank you!  
“great,” wendla smiled. “i can almost read it.”  
“shut up,” martha grinned, running up to the counter, wendla following behind, also grinning.  
the lady at the counter grinned and said something that was probably, “Hello, what would you like?”  
martha waved to the lady and handed her the note, watching as she read.  
she nodded as she finished reading and grabbed a pen from the counter. That’ll be $6, + we’ll have it ready in just a minute!  
“thank you,” martha signed, smiling. she passed over a five dollar bill and a one dollar bill and the two of them stepped back from the counter and waited. martha walked her fingers up and down wendla’s arm, grinning.  
the lady at the counter opened the window again, an ice cream cone in each hand.  
“thank you,” wendla and martha both signed, reaching for the cones.   
she nodded and smiled, waving to the two of them. wendla waved back, beaming.  
the two of them sat under one of the trees as they ate their ice cream, sitting in amiable silence. neither of them were talking, that is: they were always in silence, as they were deaf. silence in the sense that their thoughts were not too bold and neither were signing rapidly at the other.  
“i love you,” martha signed, leaning forward and wiping ice cream off wendla’s chin.   
wendla smiled. “i love you too.”  
martha tapped her nose before leaning back and resting her head on wendla’s shoulder, finishing her ice cream cone and turning to look up at her girlfriend as she licked the inside of the cone, her movement intentionally obscene.  
“shut up,” wendla laughed, and she must have made sound because one of the families at the tables jumped.  
“sorry,” wendla signed, turning back to martha. “stop. you're terrible.”  
“i love you,” martha responded, her smirk spreading across her whole face. wendla kissed the look off her face, grinning back at her.  
one of the kids ran up to them then, strawberry ice cream dripping down her face. she waved and said something that looked like “Hi! I’m” and then her name.  
wendla tapped her girlfriend’s knee, and martha focused on her pronunciation as she tried to say, “I’m sorry, I can’t hear. I’m Deaf.”  
this only seemed to energize the girl even more. “Okay! Can I write?”  
martha nodded and smiled, pulling out her notebook and a pen.  
my nAmE Is ANNIE !!!!!! yu r mAryed?  
wendla smiled down at the girl’s spelling and took the pen. we are dating :) my name is Wendla, and my girlfriend’s name is Martha.  
my Momy’s sistre is mAryed to A girl to!!!!!!! her nAme is VRONECA!!!!!!  
that’s great! wendla wrote, absolutely beaming. she assumed the girl meant to write “veronica”. how old are you?  
annie read the paper, her tongue sticking out a little bit. she pointed to the word “are” and tilted her head.  
martha pressed her lips together, trying to figure out how to explain to annie what she was trying to say.  
the girl’s mom (probably?) came over then, smiling down at her daughter. “Hi,” she said, and then something else that neither of them could catch.  
martha pointed to the pin on her collar, the one reading “i’m not ignoring you, i’m deaf”  
“Oh,” the lady smiled. her hands hovered hesitantly in the air before “I… h-e-a-t-h-e-r.”  
“nice to meet you!” wendla responded, singing slower so heather would be able to understand. “a-n-n-i-e was excited to see us,” she added, smiling.  
martha shook her head fondly and elbowed wendla. “my name is martha, her name is wendla.”  
“good… talk you,” heather struggled to say.  
“nice to meet you,” martha supplied, smiling. it was wonderful when people tried to use asl, even if they weren’t spectacular at it.  
“i… don’t know…” she sighed and pulled her phone out, typing something and handing it to martha.  
I don’t know if Annie was bothering you, I hope she wasn’t :)  
No it’s okay!, wendla wrote. She’s very sweet :)  
the girl in question tugged at her mom’s cardigan and heather bent down, saying something to annie, who responded animatedly.  
Annie wants you to know that she loves your rainbow pin and she thinks my wife should get one too  
she should! martha responded.  
heather laughed. Maybe  
she turned and one of the boys she had been watching waved to her and said something.  
I have to go, heather wrote. I have to get these kids back to their other mum before they throw a fit. Have a good day!  
“have a good day,” wendla signed, still smiling.  
“have a good day!”  
the two girls finished their ice cream cones and got back in the car, wendla back in the driver’s seat. martha kicked her feet back onto the dash and hit play on the music, smiling at her girlfriend.  
ten minutes later found them at the beginning of notes / prima donna and also at the orchard. martha sighed, as she knew it would be her job again to write out another “we’re deaf, brenda” note for the young man at the counter.  
Good morning! My girlfriend and I are deaf, so neither of us speak :) We’d like two 1/2 gallon bags, please? Thank you!  
wendla smiled fondly at her writing the letter without wendla asking her to. “i love you!”  
“i love you too!”  
the two got out of the car and approached the desk, martha flattening the note as they reached the desk. she held it out to the man at the counter. his name tag read “evan.” he was a tall brunet with deep brown eyes and what looked like a tattoo peeking out from one shoulder of his shirt. he looked down at the note for a moment before smiling and pulling a pen out of his pocket.  
That’ll be $10 :) Have a good day!  
“thank you,” wendla signed, martha doing the same a second later.   
evan gave the two of them a thumbs-up and smiled.  
“he’s cute,” wendla said as they walked away.  
“i’m a lesbian. i like women.”  
“i’m pan and he’s very attractive, so shut up.”  
martha giggled and put a finger over her girlfriend’s mouth to tell her to shush.  
“follow me!” wendla signed animatedly, darting off into the trees and grinning back at martha, who stumbled to keep up after her (incredibly fast) girlfriend.  
the two raced through the fields for what felt like forever before wendla tripped and stumbled, but she just laughed and pulled martha down with her, rolling on top of her girlfriend and kissing her as passionately as she could considering the situation.  
“wendla,” martha said, and wendla climbed off her lap, leaning back, her knees still in the grass.  
“yeah?”  
“i love you,” martha began.  
“i love you too!”  
“shh,” she grinned. “i love you, and i’ve been trying to find the words to say for so, so long, but nothing’s ever going to be able to express how i feel. i love you, and your smile, and your energy, and everything about you, and — ohmygod wendla will you marry me? be my wife? be gay with me?”  
wendla attacked her in a kiss and the box martha had so carefully held onto fell out of her hand.  
“Yesyesyesyesyes,” wendla said; hoping martha could tell from the vibrations of her voice. “yes i’ll marry you,” she signed.   
martha felt around in the grass until she found the ring. “yes?”  
“y e s !”  
martha slipped the ring onto her fiancée’s finger and the two of them beamed, leaning in for another kiss, but they were both too happy and their teeth clacked together, but it was okay because this was martha, and she was wendla, and they were in love, and nothing would ever, ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes im love them. my tumblr is @trans-zoe-murphy pls come yell to me abt this BLESSED ship


End file.
